popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Otocadoll ~kono yubi tomare!~
Lyrics Nihongo 上を向いて くじけないで･･･ 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 夢見るドールたちは 不思議なパワーがあるの ココロの鍵開けば 行ける鏡の世界 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ おいでよ！輝いたキミにあげる 勇気と愛の宝物 自信なんて後でついてくる 今はただそのままのキミでいいから Romaji ue wo muite kujike naide... nakitakute mo makesou demo hontou no jibun no sugata miete kuru namida fuite imasugu kono yubi tomare! yume miru DOLL-tachi wa fushigi na POWER ga aru no kokoro no kagi hirakeba ikeru kagami no sekai nakitakute mo makesou demo hontou no jibun no sugata miete kuru namida fuite imasugu kono yubi tomare! oideyo! kagayaita kimi ni ageru yuuki to ai no takaramono jishin nante atode tsuitekuru ima wa tada sono mama no kimi de ii kara English Translation Look up, Don't be discouraged... We wanted to cry and likely lose, But we come to see our own true figures Wipe your tears off and let's gather around immediately! The dreaming dolls Have wonderful powers If we open our hearts with a key, We'll go the mirror world We wanted to cry and likely lose, But we come to see our own true figures Wipe your tears off and let's gather around immediately! Come! As you shine, we'll bring you Our treasure of courage and love That come after confidence Now we will be just fine with you Long Version 上を向いて くじけないで･･･ 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 夢見るドールたさは 不思議なパワーがあるの ココロの鍵開けば 行ける鏡の世界 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ おいでよ！輝いたキミにあげる 勇気と愛の宝物 自信なんて後でついてくる 今はただそのままのキミでいいから 小さなドールたちも 大きな夢があるの その一歩踏み出せば 開く眩しい未来 Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never キミの背中に翼ついてるよ 上を向いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 行こうよ！輝いたキミの希望 掴んだその手離さない 悩んだって諦めちゃダメ 気がつけばなりたい自分になれるよ Long Romaji ue wo muite kujike naide... nakitakute mo makesou demo hontou no jibun no sugata miete kuru namida fuite imasugu kono yubi tomare! yume miru DOLL-tachi wa fushigi na POWER ga aru no kokoro no kagi hirakeba ikeru kagami no sekai nakitakute mo makesou demo hontou no jibun no sugata miete kuru namida fuite imasugu kono yubi tomare! oideyo! kagayaita kimi ni ageru yuuki to ai no takaramono jishin nante atode tsuitekuru ima wa tada sono mama no kimi de ii kara chiisana DOLL-tachi mo ookina yume ga aru no sono ippo fumi daseba hiraku mabushii mirai Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never kimi no senaka ni tsubasa tsuiteru yo ue wo muite ima sugu kono yubi tomare! yukou yo! kagayaita kimi no kibou tsukanda sono te hanasanai nayanda akiramecha dame ki ga tsukeba naritai jibun ni nareru yo (Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never) kimi no senaka ni tsubasa tsuiteru yo ue wo muite ima sugu kono yubi tomare! Long English Translation Look up, Don't be discouraged... We wanted to cry and likely lose, But we come to see our own true figures Wipe your tears off and let's gather around immediately! The dreaming dolls Have wonderful powers If we open our hearts with a key, We'll go the mirror world We wanted to cry and likely lose, But we come to see our own true figures Wipe your tears off and let's gather around immediately! Come! As you shine, we'll bring you Our treasure of courage and love That come after confidence Now we will be just fine with you The small dolls Have big dreams If we are stepping up with one step, We will open the door to a dazzling future Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never You'll have wings on your back Look up and let's gather around immediately! Let's go! Your hope shined Keep your grabbed hand Don't give up if you are troubled If we use our minds, we can become ourselves that we want Full Chorus Version 上を向いて くじけないで･･･ 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 夢見るドールたさは 不思議なパワーがあるの ココロの鍵開けば 行ける鏡の世界 泣きたくても負けそうでも 本当の自分の姿見えてくる 涙拭いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ おいでよ！輝いたキミにあげる 勇気と愛の宝物 自信なんて後でついてくる 今はただそのままのキミでいいから 小さなドールたちも 大きな夢があるの その一歩踏み出せば 開く眩しい未来 Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never キミの背中に翼ついてるよ 上を向いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 行こうよ！輝いたキミの希望 掴んだその手離さない 悩んだって諦めちゃダメ 気がつけばなりたい自分になれるよ (Let's fly away so far Don't give you up never) キミの背中に翼ついてるよ 上を向いて今すぐこのゆびとまれ！ 行こうよ！輝いたキミの希望 掴んだその手離さない 悩んだって諦めちゃダメ 気がつけばなりたい自分になれるよ おいでよ！輝いたキミにあげる 勇気と愛の宝物 自信なんて後でついてくる 今はただそのままのキミでいいから 気がつけばなりたい自分になれるよ Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ！～ can be found on the Otoca D'or Otoca Music Collection album. **An orchestral and alternative long versions of オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ！～, titled オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ～ -オーケストラ・スタイル-''' and 'オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ～ -フルコーラス-' respectively, can also be found on this album. *A parody version of '''オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ～ sung by Otocadoll's mascot, Nyandora, titled このにくきゅうとまれ, was uploaded as an April Fools joke on the official KONAMI YouTube channel.April Fools Joke Trivia *'オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ！～' is the main theme of the arcade card game , or frequently called Otocadoll by many fans outside of Japan. *'オトカドール ～このゆびとまれ！～' was first revealed at the live stream of November 18th, 2015. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Seiya Murai I have came back from the "Dream World"...It has been a long time, this is Seiya Murai. After 2 years, there might be some future music game players for dreaming girls ocassionally, I created the sounds of Otoca d'or exclusively. When the music accumulated a great deal, since I realized the soundtrack release clears up, this tune became a homecoming triumph. "Otoca d'or ~kono yubi tomare~" is the title song, It's main character Ai-chan's theme, as her real feeling is her voice that can become foward. From the Pop'n audition, when vocalist NU-KO grew up, her high singing power and expressional strength are the noteworthy point. Otoca d'or is once included as a cute, music battle game aimed towards girls; it seems that the rhythm game part varies some serious specifications in the music that was in a core, thus the play skills. I think the pleasant music definitely to every Pop'n fan's ears was heard a lot, because I wonder if I can afford to look to play one time, If I do see it in the city. Staff Comments Chihhi Welcome to Pop'n Music, Ai-chan~! Since Murai-san and NU-KO-tan set up, all of the other models wihtout feeling are already waiting! With a lot of adorable girls, I have decided to mind that Ai-chan comes first, my heart truly shakens... I don't chose one person~! But since Sunny, Seira, and Nyandora came to WIN and LOSE animations, please look and check now! Oya Otoca d'or! I came to think that it's better to come to play Pop'n Music when you played for the first time! Go and GET the cute Pop'n Music card! Tokkii There's a tune from Otoca d'or! And Ai-chan! She came to Pop'n Music! I'm truly proud because the team staff are instantly having fun. Not a lot of fun songs are here, and I wonder if they didn't come to play and to have fun. wac Murai-san and NU-KO lived to set together in Pop'n Music, and also, it's a Pop'n Girls Pop. Before Otoca d'or becomes famous in the first place, I knew the Otoca existence for the first time; this is the opportunity I had thought, "Huh, which BEMANI models?", and it became a new song plan for NU-KO to Pop'n Music at that time, NU-KO sings on the road. Otoca d'or is, of course, a lot of songs with the two people's combination, because, please know and think about the variety of both faces: Murai-san's Pop'n Maker breadth to play Otoca d'or, except two girls, and NU-KO, who provides as a vocalist. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:NU-KO Songs Category:Otocadoll Songs Category:Otocadoll Category:Iori Saeki Songs